


Pornfic 1

by Joy



Series: Pornfic [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy/pseuds/Joy





	Pornfic 1

####  The Aliens Made Us Do It   |   Breakfast   |   Desperately Measured and Taken  
Blackmail   |   Brass   |   Cherry Picker   |   Fresh  
If I Said That Was My Gun, I'd Be Lying   |   Interfacing   |   Insatiable  
There's Nothing In the World Quite Like It

* * *

  


**The Aliens Made Us Do It**

  
(Jack/Daniel)

**~**

With a great deal of alarm, Daniel found himself reaching out desperately as he fell, face down, with a muffled thud. He grunted, his breath leaving him momentarily, and felt the damp earth smearing across his already-dirty stomach. The fall had hiked up both his t-shirt and fatigue shirt but it didn't really matter since his uniform was already filthy. 

The alarm didn't matter, either, as it was followed by lust, and it flared through him. His cock began to awaken without any orders from his conscious mind and Daniel thought to reach for it but was too busy focusing on the input coming from his other senses, especially that of touch. 

"What the hell are you--?" he started to ask, but the words were ripped away from him when Jack grabbed his hips and pulled him back--hard. He was now off his stomach, but only just, the dog position more like a crouch than on all fours. Jack's fingers were busy, frantically unbuttoning and yanking until his ass and upper thighs were bared to the slightly cool air of the cave. 

Okay, granted that there was a reason for this, and granted that they probably had to hurry, but for some reason, the reality of what they were forced to do, to _prove_ , suddenly hit him. 

He swallowed, embarrassment fighting the arousal, knowing that Jack was being given an education about how much Daniel actually _liked_ what was about to happen. Cold hands, ones that had killed recently (even if it was at a distance), ran over his ass and he made a noise he'd never heard come from his throat. 

That _wasn't_ a whimper. It was more a startled groan than anything, but he made the sound again, realizing that his brain was de-evolving to the level of the situation. His intellectual half fought it, but it was losing. 

The sole reason it _was_ losing was that it wanted to. How long had he wanted to feel something like this? Stupid question. He knew the answer. Four years. Four fucking _celibate_ years. And now, of all the times for it to happen, it was forced upon him, upon Jack, in a cave. In front of un-snaked _carnivorous_ Unas. 

Okay, not completely carnivorous. He liked energy bars. Weird, but refreshing really--in a panicky sort of way. 

Daniel's eyes widened at the sound of plastic and cold liquid ran down the crack of his ass. Surprise and heat flooded him as he felt what had to undeniably be the head of Jack's cock rubbing against his asshole. He automatically pushed backward, wanting more, his body seemingly in charge of the act, not consulting him in the least. More embarrassment flushed his face and neck, but Jack might not be noticing, considering how quickly he was working. 

On the other hand, his friend's rough breathing could indicate apprehension as well as fear and Daniel felt him hesitate. He needed to calm him down or Jack would have problems with this later on. Not that there weren't _issues_ developing here, but they were secondary to becoming someone's a la carte. Besides, Daniel didn't mind alfresco sex or... performing in front of others. He'd had experience, after all. 

"Jack. You won't hurt me." 

"What?" came the startled reply. 

Daniel swallowed again and the flush deepened. "Trust me, you won't hurt me. Just relax."  His mind whispered it repeatedly, like a chant.  He couldn't let Jack back out now, although for some reason, that thought rather than the thought of what would happen if they _didn't_ do this, was more on his mind than anything else. 

Jack stilled, his breathing now silent. "How can I?" 

"Close your eyes and fuck me. It's that simple." 

"Jesus," Jack whispered, but he tightened the hold on his hips. "I can't believe I'm doing this." 

Daniel listened, the lust inside him cheering at the sounds Jack made as he pushed his engorged cock inside him. 

His brain took a sidebar, something he hadn't been paying attention to before, telling him that Jack may be emotionally fighting this, but let's face facts:  The man was _hard_.  For him. 

When he pushed in, it was reluctant, but he kept going, making this wonderfully deep groan. Daniel helped by relaxing his muscles, accepting his friend's cock with unspoken--yet obvious--eagerness. He allowed himself--allowed Jack--to pretend that neither one of them enjoyed what they were doing, that they were acting for the benefit of their... _witnesses_. Secretly, he was eager, and he now knew Jack was eager. It was all told in the way that neither of them had taken long to get hard. Daniel would have preferred a private setting to the one he and Jack had, but hey, beggars and choosers. 

There was relief-- _surprised and then some_ \--that Jack had lube, and Daniel decided put that question on hold. For now, there was only relaxing his ass and putting on the show, encouraging Jack to fuck him. 

To _take_ him. To be the alpha. 

Did it help or hinder that Jack was _large_? It had been a while, so he burned inside, but goddamn, it felt _good_. 

There were more groans from Jack, joined by small, breathy grunts, as he slowly pushed all the way in. Daniel joined in when Jack began to grind, opening his muscles before he would thrust. A breathless sort of whine came from Jack and Daniel couldn't keep silent. 

"You okay?" he asked. 

More sounds, ragged and stilting as it was clear that Jack kept holding and releasing his breath. It told Daniel one thing. Jack was controlling his release. He could have come. Jesus. The thought nearly made Daniel do just that and he had to hold his own breath. 

A long minute later, Jack finally replied. "Fine...now. You?" 

"Fine." 

"Good. It's about to get..." 

"Intense?" 

"Exactly. Don't hate..." 

"I won't. You don't hate..." 

"I won't." 

"Promise?" Daniel had to ask. 

"Promise. You?" 

"Promise." 

"Ready?" Jack asked. 

"Yes." 

"You're not." 

"I am, trust me. Just..."  Daniel purposely lowered his voice, trying to sound seductive.  To his friend.  Shit.  "...fuck me. Don't worry about--" 

Daniel drew in a long breath of surprise as Jack slowly withdrew and slid back in, covering the last few inches with a hard thrust. 

"Ohgoddamnsonofabitch," he said in a long expelled breath, the shock of pleasure hitting him everywhere. Daniel balled his fingers into fists, gritting his teeth, trying once more to stave back orgasm.  Not yet, he kept telling himself. 

"Fuck," Jack whispered, then repeated it along with the move, again and again. 

Daniel couldn't help but give voice to the pleasure he felt and it was a good thing that they'd sent Sam and Teal'c out of sight, down the passageway. He knew his voice was travelling, along with Jack's, echoing down to them, but it was better than having them stay and pretend not to watch. It was selfish really. Daniel didn't want to share this with them, no matter how close they were. 

Louder, harsher sounds filled the cavern, mixed with heavy, rapid breathing, and Daniel realized that those sounds were coming from himself and Jack. 

Jack was fucking him.  Fucking him _good_.  This was definitely something they had to talk about later (repeat later?). Definitely. 

Daniel glanced briefly across the room, making his vision all the more blurry. He didn't want to see what was going on there. He only wanted to make sure they weren't coming closer, and that included Chaka. 

Hindsight is always 20/20. Daniel partly wished he hadn't insisted on hanging around to observe the Unas, and perhaps he should have found other ways to explain to Chaka that he already had a mate. It simply hadn't occured to him to _choose_ one of his own teammates. Chaka hadn't understood 'at home'. He only understood what was in front of his eyes. He understood sexual possession and taking what was yours by aggression. 

It became scarily clear that if Jack, as the obvious leader, _didn't_ claim him... 

Chaka _would_. 

Then Jack, Sam, and Teal'c would all become entrees, even after killing off most of the Unas in self-defense. 

_"Let's get out of here, Daniel,"_ Jack had said when Daniel's last attempt to convince Chaka failed.  It had been the one time where heeding Jack's advice wouldn't have made a damn bit of difference. 

_"We can't. You, uh, have to fuck me first."_

Not his most diplomatic.  Jack's look had been priceless though and this was almost worth seeing that look. 

Okay, maybe that should be the other way around. 

A harder thrust got his attention, then Jack angled his direction.  Daniel's mush for brains still understood that that angling thrust meant one thing.  Jack _knew_ how to do this. Okay, the lube was a little giveaway, but it could've been meant for other things, like having sex with women.  That change in angle, however, was no accident.  It meant that Jack knew where his prostate was.  Which also meant he _wanted_ it to be good.  For Daniel.  The realization nearly made him come. 

A loud groan came from behind, and as his body shuddered from the long, thick cock repeatedly spearing his ass, Daniel knew one more with certainty. Jack loved fucking him. 

He risked a glance over his shoulder and Jack was staring at him through half-open lids. He suddenly yanked Daniel's hips back and thrust hard and deep, and things _changed_. 

No longer was this fuck _for their survival_. It was for them, and the feeling was visceral and real and it ripped a cry from Daniel's throat. He felt his balls tightening against the good, hard fuck. 

"Jack..." he panted. 

"You're so..." Jack whispered, unable to finish as he pistoned faster. 

Daniel couldn't do anything but drop his head down and _feel_ the cock in his ass. "Fuck me, fuck me," he kept repeating, adding, "Gonna come," with it.  The pleasure was so acute, so good, and he met Jack's harsh rhythm with something approaching demand. 

"Daniel, I'm... soon... close..." 

It suddenly occurred to Daniel that their exhibition wouldn't be believed if they weren't loud when they came. 

"Jack, when you come, be loud." 

"God, Daniel..." 

"Sorry, but, you know, not for us but Chaka." 

Jack didn't slow down one second and they both felt it, heard it in their breathing. 

"Carter and Teal'c?" 

"Don't care. Trust me, make it loud." 

"Claiming, right?" Jack asked. 

Daniel smiled. Jack was always so quick. Now, it held a different meaning. "Yes. _Claim_ loud." 

"Daniel?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I won't need to fake...it." 

"God." 

Jack plunged forward even harder and Daniel fell onto his chest, his chin and cheek scuffing the damp ground. 

"Yes, yes," Jack growled. "So dirty." 

"Jesus," Daniel exclaimed, turned on by the gruff sound in Jack's voice. Lust increased even more when Jack grabbed the back of his collar and firmly held him down. 

"It's not a performance, Daniel," Jack told him just before his cock ruthlessly reaffirmed its acquaintance with his prostate. 

Daniel cried out and dug and clutched at the earth, digging furrows with his broken fingernails. The smell of the earth filled his nose as he let out words that told Jack he loved what was happening, if he hadn't guessed that already. Filthy, descriptive cursing followed, then mid-sentence, he stopped and uttered a guttural, "Oh god, Jack!" just as he squeezed his eyes shut. 

His orgasm was powerful and raw and had him trembling from head to curled toes as he tightened around Jack's insistent thrusts.  He dropped his forehead to the ground, adding a large smudge of dirt to the rest of the smears and cuts on his face. "Fuck me, come for me," he repeated in whispers that sounded almost painful. 

Jack was moaning constantly now, whispering, "So good, so good, so--"   His speech was cut off as his 'claim' began with a low growl that slowly rose to a roar as he filled Daniel's ass with come. 

The warm jets of it massaged Daniel's prostate and the dry, shorter orgasm rippled throughout his body, giving Jack something to be smug as hell about later. 

Jack was still thrusting, moaning in broken sounds as he milked the rest of his own orgasm. Daniel drank in the sounds, burning them to memory. He loved it, no matter the reasons for it or who'd been watching or who was waiting in the passageway. 

He _loved_ it. 

Listening to his and Jack's rapid breathing, he was suddenly aware of other sounds echoing throughout the cavern. 

Shit. 

Loud growls and roars that had nothing to do with them let them know that there was no time for wallowing in afterglow. 

Jack lifted his hand from his back and Daniel's breath puffed against the ground as he pulled out. " _Now_ we're leaving," he told him. 

"Right," Daniel answered as he pushed himself up. He heard Jack buckling his belt and did the same, regardless of the mess. When he looked across the expansive cavern, Chaka was looking at them from the entrance to the deeper caves. He grunted something that sounded like approval and disappeared, followed by his clan. 

"Guess we passed the test," Daniel murmured. 

"Wonder if we rated a ten," Jack quipped. 

Daniel turned back to him. "At least." 

There was hesitation from Jack, then, "We have to talk when we get home." 

"Yes, we do," Daniel agreed. He looked down, needlessly examining his appearance, fully aware of how sated and flushed he must look. Jack's fingers were under his chin then, lifting it, and following that was a quick, soft kiss. 

Their first. 

More hesitation afterward, then Jack stepped back.  Watching him, Daniel licked his lips, tasting the kiss, getting ideas. "We're not just going to talk about what's happened, either." 

"We're not?" Jack replied, not revealing anything in his sober, reflective expression. 

Daniel shook his head, an almost feral smile appearing on his lips. "You _do_ bottom, don't you, Jack?" 

The question was rhetorical. 

* * *

**Breakfast**

  
(Daniel J/Robert M)

 **~**

Dishes scattered across the breakfast bar, some slipping off to crash on the floor. It only made it better, though Robert Makepeace couldn't tell if that was bad or good. He'd like to see what was going on, what was happening, but the black blindfold prevented that. 

He let out a lustful cry as his short crop of hair was grasped, yanking his head back. That was good, too. He clutched at the edges of the breakfast bar, holding on, and realized that his feet weren't touching the floor. He could just catch the bottom edge of the lower cabinets with his toes. 

He'd never guessed that the extra width of the new counter top would prove so useful, so erotically charged. Another benefit for future use. 

The first benefit was positively wonderful. He'd noticed it when he'd helped install it but was now experiencing firsthand the smoothness of the cold marble as his naked body slid over its surface, slicked with spilled milk. His cock even liked the cold, and the jarring movements kept him hard, needful, the flush of his skin warming things up nicely. 

Sweat began to build as fast as the fear and excitement. His _attacker_ was unpredictable. 

Daniel. 

The thought of what he might do next -- anticipation of the unknown -- sent shudders through him. 

His hair was released and he breathed a sigh of relief, but the tension remained as the deadly cold of a rather large blade touched his skin. He gasped, his heart racing, as the knife slid over the back of his thighs and up over his buttocks. When it was lifted from his skin, disappointment surprised him. There was tugging around his knees where his pants and briefs bunched and the sound of ripping cloth soon followed. In moments, he was completely nude. He swallowed, hard, telling himself that if he came now, Daniel would be _very_ pissed off. 

There was nothing touching him but he knew that Daniel was still there. He could hear him breathing. Controlled. Cold. 

Minutes passed in a silence that became unbearable but Robert knew he had to wait, and doing so was driving him insane. 

"Fuck the counter." 

That voice, forbidding and absolute, shocked his dick into squirting pre-come. Jesus, when Daniel sounded like that... 

When Robert didn't comply right away, however, the blade came down--the flat of it thank god--slapping his ass hard. He let out a shout, garbling Daniel's name as his body jumped. His hips thrust into the smooth marble, now slick with sweat instead of milk as he held on more tightly, using the edge of the counter for leverage. It felt good against his cock and he began to enjoy carrying out the order. 

"Do it better," Daniel told him, his voice dropping lower. Aroused. 

Robert thought he _was_ doing it better, but not in Daniel's eyes. He apparently wanted a show, so Robert rocked his body, his buttocks clenching tightly each time he thrust and the moan behind him made the corners of his lips twitch upward. He was getting Daniel off doing this. And why not? The bastard had started it. His thoughts were abruptly cut off as his body jerked in shock at the hard slap on his ass. 

"Pay attention." 

He groaned, feeling the heat rise to the skin's surface, and the groan, like his thoughts, was halted by yet another slap. Robert flinched each time a slap came down, alternating on each cheek. The heat wasn't _too_ intense at first, and the slaps weren't _too_ hard, but after several of them, it became harder to distinguish which he felt more, pleasure or pain. His ass now stung with a surprising amount of heat, the skin surface raised slightly. Though his ass hurt, Robert didn't want it to stop. He wanted to come this way. 

But the man behind him, in charge, had other plans. 

The cold shock of lube drizzled painfully over his ass and Robert groaned loudly when fingers rubbed it into his over-sensitive skin. More lube ran into the crack of his ass and he held his breath as a finger rubbed it over his hole before pushing inside. He bit his lips together, trying and failing to stifle his groans of need as the finger worked back and forth, almost ruthlessly, with businesslike precision. 

Robert tried not to cry out but he couldn't help it. It felt _good_. Daniel's hand slapped him again, causing a hard, stinging pain and this time, Robert let out a curse. 

"Who told you to stop fucking the counter?" Daniel asked harshly. 

"Daniel..." Robert whispered, begging him for many things and nothing as he returned to his prior rhythm, rubbing his aching cock into the surface of the marble. A second later, the single finger was replaced with something much larger, blunt and hot and silky. His eyes slitted closed and he bit his lip, whimpering a moan. 

"You wanted this?" Daniel asked suddenly. 

"I..." Robert started, but couldn't think of anything to say. He only nodded. 

"Good. Spread those legs for me." 

Robert complied, hoping to ease Daniel's large cock into his ass by relaxing his muscles but he was too wound up, too turned on. Hands firmly grabbed his shoulders and held him motionless and in the next instant, he let out a scream when Daniel _shoved_ hard, breaching him with a long stroke. 

"Fuck, you're always so tight." 

Robert dropped his forehead to the table, wishing he could concentrate on his breathing but his ass was being filled by the biggest cock he'd ever had and he'd never been able to concentrate with Daniel inside him. 

A few months earlier, he'd made the mistake of trying to dominate the long-haired Linguist of SG-1. Inviting him to his apartment after coming back from the Tok'ra meeting, Robert had taken the risk. Daniel was so...beautiful. He had to have him, had to bury his cock in his ass, fuck that sweet mouth. He'd had the pictures in his head as he'd come on to him, thinking to surprise him, intimidate him, to initiate sex with the _virgin_ , take him rough and show him how it was done by a real alpha male. 

It had been the most embarrassing moment of his life to discover the tables turned on him, that Daniel was, in no shape or form, a virgin. He was discovered to be the ultimate pretender, for the best camouflage was feigned innocence, well acted by a master. Having that innocent look turned on him, his long hair messily obscuring his face, was the biggest turn-on. With Daniel holding Robert's head in his unexpectedly strong hands, thrusting his cock past his lips, fucking Robert's mouth instead...Robert had been converted. 

Now, here he was, on a marble countertop, with Daniel slowly burying himself in his ass. No one else had ever done this to him, no one _could_. No one but Daniel. He'd never have guessed that Daniel Jackson, of all people, was so good at fucking men, especially jarheads like himself. Jesus. 

Daniel circled his hips, loosening his muscles, then pushed in an inch and pulled back. He repeated this again and again before allowing more than a few inches inside. Slow. It was so agonizingly slow. 

It all changed when Daniel, his breathing the only indicator of his arousal, stopped playing around and thrust in hard, burying himself balls to ass. Robert tried to let out a scream, but his breath caught, the pleasure as excruciating as the burn. 

There was a deep sigh of satisfaction from behind. "So nice and tight," Daniel murmured. He remained still for a few more seconds, then, "Time to earn those birds, Colonel," he growled seductively as he pulled back slowly. Robert grit his teeth, knowing exactly what Daniel meant by those words, and breathing rapidly through his nose, he gasped Daniel's name as the man thrust inside with the same relentless motion. 

Too slow, Robert thought with amazement. Too fucking slow. What the hell was going on? For several minutes, Daniel kept the pace that way, dragging out the agonizing pleasure, and finally, he pulled halfway out and stopped. Abruptly. 

Robert gasped with exasperation and turned his head to look behind him. He didn't get the chance to say a single word when Daniel suddenly took over his mind and body. All Robert could do was lie there and take it. The strokes were fast, the strength vicious and brutal, and Robert _had_ expected that, waited for it, wanted it. He waited to hear how Daniel sounded doing him like this, and focused his ears. Daniel's grunts were loud and freely expressed, like the rest of him. Each sound was on the exhale, on each thrust in as he banged his ass. He shifted, angled, and Robert found his prostate thoroughly investigated. His balls were vibrating with the jarring, rocking sensation of being fucked so hard and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. 

Actions changed, orgasm held back, when Robert was pulled backward until his groin was over the ledge, his dick swinging down and his feet touched the floor. 

"Spread wider, and keep your feet off the floor." 

Robert's muscles were already sore but he lifted them, using the cabinet's grooved carvings to find toe-holds and relieve the strain. Daniel wasted no time and began again, reaching underneath to pump Robert's cock with savage attention. 

"Say it," he told Robert. 

"I don't know what--" 

"Say it." 

Robert grit his teeth. He'd fucked up, okay, losing it the night before, and now he knew his sex life was in jeopardy. 

"'Fuck me.'  Say it." 

"I...can't." 

"Say it or I leave you like this." To increase the threat, he stopped. 

Robert groaned and tightened his grip on the countertop's edge. He rolled his forehead over the smooth marble, trying to order himself to come but it didn't happen. Or more accurately, _couldn't_ happen. 

Just as suddenly as Daniel had stopped, he started back up again, except this time, his thrusts were rapid and overwhelmingly harsh. 

"Say it, you bastard, or you're never getting this again!" 

The pleasure in Robert's body was so good it hurt and he never wanted it to stop. He pictured Daniel behind him, as he had seen so many times now: the young man's body, bathed in sweat, his long bangs wet and plastered to his face... 

Jesus, Mary and Frank. 

He almost came. Almost, but he couldn't get rid of the image. 

Daniel slapped his ass and it burned so good. Robert rubbed his face and body against the marble, writhing, his eyes tightly shut despite the blindfold. 

"Fuck me!" he screamed, when Daniel slapped him again. The image of him burned behind Robert's eyes as he raised his knees to the edge of the counter, the strain tremendous, and held his ass high over the edge. "Fuck me, Daniel, god, please, fuck me!"  His cry was hitched, whimpering constantly, and he didn't care as he eagerly received the bruising treatment. He shuddered convulsively, feeling the hard swinging of his balls as Daniel slammed into him repeatedly, touching off his gland each time. 

"You love this. I knew you would." 

"God." 

"You love it when I fuck you hard, don't you, Robert?" 

"Yes!" he cried. 

Daniel chuckled deeply. "You're my eager little slut, aren't you?" 

"Jesus!" 

"Aren't you?" he asked louder, brutally slapping his thigh this time. 

The blow sent a new charge of electric heat through his ass, his groin.  "Yes, yes!" 

"Willing to whore yourself for me any time, any place." 

"Yes, yes, just don't stop!" 

"At the base? Offworld?" 

Robert wasn't sure if that was an invitation or a threat, but his lust liked the ideas nonetheless. "Yes, yes, anywhere, please!" 

Daniel viciously grabbed his hips and Robert knew the fingers would leave bruises. His hard, rapid thrusts dotted his next words, his voice gritty and mean. "I will take you anytime I want." Daniel suddenly pulled out of him with a hoarse moan, making Robert grit his teeth as warm jets of come hit his ass, accompanied by slick sounds made by the hand jacking off behind him. 

He reached underneath for his cock but Daniel pulled it back between his legs. 

"Mine." 

Robert opened his mouth to protest but he was quickly deterred, lost by the feel of wet heat over the leaking head of his cock, the mouth sucking hard and quick. 

"Fuck yes, Daniel! Suck me please!" 

He clutched at the edge of the counter, holding on, his toes straining as he lifted his ass to give more access. Daniel worked his magic on him, his tongue driving his mind to the darkest places. When he took in more and more of his shaft and swallowed, Robert was surprised by the mewl that escaped his throat. Humming laughter surrounded his cock and he tried to get angry. He wanted to grab that pretty face and fuck his mouth, watch Daniel choke and flail helplessly... 

But Daniel began to work him in and out, back and forth, and Robert gave in. His position didn't allow him to thrust, to fuck that mouth, and though it was frustrating, he didn't care as long as Daniel's mouth brought him off. Slick fingers pushed inside him, angling deep, zeroing in on his prostate once more, and that was almost too much. 

"God!" he cried, letting go of the counter. His movements frantic and needy as he squirmed his hands under him, pinching his nipples with both hands, twisting and pulling at them while Daniel sucked him with a sweet brutality. "Oh god, yes, you wonderful cocksucker! Suck me! Suck me good!" 

A lustful growl came, but from _another_ voice. Robert raised his surprised, blindfolded face toward the other side of the open counter, and gasped when he smelled the heady scent of cock. That one-of-a-kind smell of semen, of tang and spice. Strange, greedy hands took hold of his face and a hot, straining cockhead rubbed over his lips. 

"God," he whispered, his mouth watering, opening to mouth and lick. Daniel sucked him hard as he pulled back and Robert let out another whimper, his thighs shaking. 

"Go ahead and do him," Daniel said, returning to his work. 

Robert didn't know if Daniel was talking to him or the stranger, and wondered if it weren't a plan to drive him insane. Without another thought, he took a chance and licked more than he had, tasting the salty ocean flavor of the hot, slick head. He followed the lick with another and another before opening his mouth and taking the head inside. The owner of the broad, round head grunted loudly, and the sound of it made Robert want more. He hungrily pulled the flesh in, like a starving baby on a nipple, rewarded with sounds of harsh, needy panting. 

He needed more, demanded more, and dropped his jaw, sending a signal. The stranger thrust in slowly, over his tongue to the back of his throat, and Robert pressed his tongue against the shaft as he pulled back. He swallowed and the man groaned, loudly, so he did it again. The pulse was there and he felt a smugness that he'd brought this stranger off. The pulse ran up the vein and with it was the sudden blinding pleasure of fucking _Daniel's_ mouth. He'd dropped his own jaw, forced Robert's hips to thrust, and god! It was so good. 

Too good and too much and a muffled scream rumbled from his throat as his orgasm took him by surprise. He didn't hear the cry of the man he was sucking, didn't feel the come pouring into his mouth or the swallowing he did to keep from choking. What he did feel was the mouth on his cock and the fingers in his ass. 

It was all so fucking _good_. 

**.**

Returning from the haze of his afterglow, Robert reached up to remove his blindfold and looked in front of him. There was no one there and he turned over, smiling down his body at Daniel, who bit the inside of his thigh, making him flinch and moan. 

"That was good," Robert told him satedly. It was. And he wanted to do it all over again. 

"Yeah, it was," Daniel answered, his grin as smug and happy as Robert had ever seen. 

"Who was in my mouth?" 

"Jack." 

"What?" Robert asked, alarmed, wincing as he sat up straight. "As in O'Neill?" 

"Yes," Daniel laughed softly. "Tastes good, doesn't he?" 

"Yeah, he does."  He looked around but still found no one else in the vicinity. "Where'd he go?" 

Daniel gestured at the front door, then gave Robert a filthy smile. "He'll be back to fuck me later on. If you want, you can watch. Perhaps we'll take turns fucking you. All.  Night.  Long.  Do you want that, Colonel?" 

God, yes, Robert thought as his ass burned with sense memory. More than anything. 

* * *

**Desperately Measured and Taken**

  
(Daniel J/Harry M)

 **~**

"What did he tell you?" Harry asked as he stroked the nicely-sized cock from behind. God, he feels good. So hot, so _hard_ , and it hadn't taken much to get it that way.  Nice. 

There was a screeching sound of metal on metal in the distance, probably coming from the old, creaky pipe network underneath the abandoned hospital. 

"To make sure you didn't escape," Daniel told him, gritting his teeth and trying to jerk his cock out of Harry's grasp. It didn't work and in frustration, he pulled on the handcuffs that held him secured to an elbow pipe that stretched out and ran horizontally down the dark, wet corridor. 

"Oh, I'm not. Well, not just yet. I wanted to have some fun first." 

"This is fun?" Daniel asked, gasping when Harry's thumb pressed hard over the slit of his cock. 

"Oh yeah. And I can see it is for you, too. Didn't take you long to get hard, did it?"   Daniel only closed his eyes and refused to answer which only made Harry smile and stroked down, twisted his palm around and up, making Daniel jerk his hips again.   "My guess is that you haven't had it for a while. Not a mouth on your cock nor one up your ass, and not even..."  He paused and pulled slowly up the large shaft as he tightened his fingers.   "This."   Daniel grit his teeth but a moan escaped. "Feels _real_ good, doesn't it, Doctor Jackson?" 

Harry still found it humorous when Daniel wouldn't answer him. He chuckled in his ear, bound and determined to make Daniel react to him. His free hand slid under Daniel's shirt, skating over sweating skin to find an already taut nipple. He flicked it with a fingernail. "What have we here?" he teased, "Your nipple is already hard. Nice and sensitive for me. Good."   He pulled it out of shape, doing the same to its twin, and held both nipples in his fingers, stretched outward. "Hmmmm, what to do?" he asked, pretending confusion. "Ohhhhhhh, I know," and he twisted the nubs between his fingers. 

The loud moan and frantic bucking make him chuckle with satisfaction. "Ohhhhhh, now, now, Doctor Jackson. Don't tease me or I'll fuck you right now. You have to wait for it. Besides, is that any way to treat the man who's going to get you off?" 

"Why are you doing this?" Daniel asked. 

Harry smiled at the sound of his prey speaking through clenched teeth. 

"Get out of here." 

"Ah, but I can't. Not..." and Harry pressed his lips against Daniel's ear, "until I've made you come. Right.  Down.  My.  Throat." 

Harry was pleased with himself and watched Daniel's eyes close and the bob of his Adam's apple as he swallowed. Harry dropped his right hand down and felt the linguist's cock twitch in response as he cupped him. He squeezed a response and the reaction was choked moan. 

Daniel had a healthy package, too. If he had more time, Harry would take the chance and fuck him, right there. Hell, it might even be worth getting locked back up. Jackson's body _screamed_ for attention. He was positively _twanging_ because of it. So, he'd do Jack's buddy a little favor...by _doing_ Jack's buddy. 

Harry purred against Daniel's neck as he rubbed his covered erection against his ass. "Been with Jack yet, Doctor?" 

Daniel coughed several times. "No," he answered hoarsely. 

Harry froze, hearing noise from above. "Damn, got to make this fast. Wanted to tease you for a while but hey, I'm easy." 

"Oh, too bad," Daniel replied, trying for dry and witty but his breath was shallow and rapid so it didn't quite make it. 

"Yeah, it's a pity," Harry said, grimacing at the floor's condition but deciding that getting that cock in his mouth was worth it. He dropped to his knees between the wall and Daniel's groin, staring at the weeping cock bobbing in front of him. "I'm thinking of making my way back here, just to feel that cock up my ass. Any chance of that happening?" 

"No--o--oh!" Daniel replied but Harry cut him off as he immediately took three inches into his mouth and sucked. He grinned at Daniel's moaning refusal and was pleasantly surprised at how easy it was to get Daniel to thrust. And boy, thrust he did. Harry began to moan, making Daniel moan in return. Without warning, Harry shoved a dry finger into Daniel's ass and wiggled it about. 

"Ohhhh, ohhhh, ohhhhhhh fuckin' christ," Daniel gasped, the 'ohhhh' noises continuing, getting longer and louder until he was making one long sound that echoed down the corridor. 

God, what the hell was _wrong_ with Jack? This gorgeous man was begging to be fucked and he hadn't made a move. Shame. Well, Harry had no problems taking care of Daniel's needs. He pulled his little trick, one he used on Jack a long time ago, and Daniel was just as susceptible to it. He yelled, his legs shook, and goddamn he had a _lot_ of come to spill. Harry enjoyed every second of it, every drop he swallowed, loving the feel of his finger deep inside that hot, tight ass, but wishing it were his cock. He was about to take his cock out and jack off, but running noises made him stop. 

He pulled his mouth off Daniel, tucked him back into his briefs and dockers, then rose. "Thanks, Doctor Jackson. It's been oh, so lovely." 

Daniel kept his eyes closed and didn't say a word. He didn't really need to, Harry thought. His rapid, shallow breathing and spent cock said it all. Harry smiled and walked around him, groping Daniel's ass, squeezing hard. "You're welcome," he whispered.  Laughing, he cheerfully slapped Daniel's ass hard and walked away.  "Tell Jack I'll see him later," and his voice echoed through the halls where Daniel's orgasmic cry had been only moments before. 

* * *

**Blackmail**

  
(Jack/Steven R)

 **~**

Sweat ran like tiny rain streaks over Jack's face, throat, and body. It was hot, humid, and the air conditioner was half-ass. He tightened his grip on the squeaky bed's coverlet, bunching the material in his fists so tight that if he let go, the fabric would remain in a wrinkled ball. He was close. So close. The buffeting against his ass and the sound of skin slapping skin heightened the lust in his body, the need in his heart, and his imagination helped him pretend that the man at the helm was someone else. 

The hands on his hips held onto him painfully, but he liked that. The emotional grunts from the throat behind him were an accompaniment to the rude thrusts. He liked that, too. Jack liked a little pain. It helped bring a sharp awareness to everything. 

It allowed him to let go of his cavalier but carefully reserved personality, a front he put on for everyone. He still put on a performance for the man whose dick was buried in his ass, but this one was for a definite purpose--as always.  Coercion, blackmail, and lust were wonderful companions. 

Jack didn't know if it was himself that was lucky or cursed, or Daniel. Here, in the expensive apartment outside of Chicago, he was doing his best. He'd already used the best manipulating words to convince Daniel's former lover that he hadn't seen what he'd seen. It had taken a while. The man wasn't stupid, but he was greedy and pliable, especially where sex was concerned. 

Jack had guessed about his past relationship with Daniel the moment he'd set eyes on him. Then came the stalking of his prey, the rough circling, and Steven had caved so easily. Once accomplished, clothes were torn off and Jack had gotten a good long look into the lustful dark eyes. He learned that he and Daniel shared one more thing in common--besides Steven, that is--and that was the craving for that good, hard fuck. He and Daniel might have grown apart, but this was one way to stay connected, to keep a tenuous hold on the friendship, one way or the other. 

He'd found out what Daniel liked because Steven was a talker, a braggart, and he'd told things in detail while Jack had rimmed his ass.  That chatty business, though...that had to go. It was a threat and something Jack needed to put a stop to. Unless it related specifically to Steven's work, he'd clip his tongue and Jack would see it done by the end of the weekend. 

It wasn't a hard task that he'd set himself. The man, after all, was good looking and had nice, narrow hips, a firm, round ass.  Later, he'd bury himself there and pull orgasm after orgasm from that body, no matter how long it took. Of course, it helped that he didn't like the man anymore than Steven liked him in return, which made the planned use of the riding crop that much better. 

Anger, resentment, pain...that was what they shared. That seemed to make things better. No attachments, no guilt. Just the bitter, painful need to experience a way to let go and just _feel_ the base emotions of selfish pleasure. 

As the thrusts increased in strength, and his body rocked over the mattress, Jack was forced to grab quickly for the headboard before he lost his position on his hands and knees. He was too late. His sweaty fingers squeaked down the wood like wet fingers over glass, and he found himself with a faceful of pillow. He groaned when the cock inside him plunged somehow deeper as well as touching off his gland. 

It was this position that he really wanted though.  His hands were free, and he could jerk himself off while Steven did his own thing on his ass.  It felt so damn good.  Reaching underneath to take his leaking erection in hand, he stroked the shaft first before circling the head in his enclosing palm. He rubbed pre-come into the sensitive head, catching the vein below the ridge with a fingernail, jerking at his own caress. His orgasm was building faster and he licked his lips in anticipation. 

Fingers moved from his hips to his shoulders and dug in, making him hiss through clenched jaws. The owner of the newly healed, desperate body behind him ignored the sounds as he used his new leverage to slam into him. Jack grunted with pleasure, jerking his cock faster. Damn but the man was a good fuck. 

"You're such a liar, O'Neill," came the sudden sound of Steven's rough-edged voice. He'd been quiet for a while, something that Jack appreciated, and he wondered if Steven had guessed. Possibly. The man was smart. 

"Yeah, and so are you, Raynor," Jack replied, his words spoken between the long pumps of his cock. 

Steven only laughed and continued his hard work. "And such a goddamned slut. You're just like Daniel." 

"I wouldn't know." 

"He loved my dick in his ass," he said, not needing a reply. "He'd like to watch me fuck you. He has a _lot_ of kinks, too. Want to hear them?" 

"No." 

Steven rolled his hips and slammed into him twice, and Jack could picture the grin on his face as he grunted in pleasure. 

"He likes pain, just as you do, likes being bound, suspended, flogged...and he loves being on the receiving end of a gang bang." 

"Shut up, Raynor." 

Steven purred.  "He likes it rough, without being asked, like a rape.  Do you give it to him, or do you just order him around at work?" 

"Fuck you, Raynor," Jack hissed, tightly gripping the pillow under him. 

Steven leaned forward and planted his palms on Jack's back, pushing him down. "After. All you like. Deal?" 

"Already planned on it," Jack growled in warning. 

Steven's thighs forced Jack's ass higher, and he rolled his hips once more, going even deeper, grinding against his ass. The base of his thick cock stretched him painfully and Jack moaned. 

"Does that blonde he was with know about you?" 

"No." 

"You want her." 

"No." 

"The brunette doctor then?" 

"No." 

"And Daniel?" 

Jack was silent. 

"You want him. Tell me." Steven followed the question with several lunging thrusts that moved them up the bed and shoved Jack's head into the headboard. 

"Yes, I want him! Sonofabitch!" Jack panted. 

"His cock's like mine. You know that, right?" 

"Yes, no...I don't know." 

Steven finally began a rapid assault, and Jack felt the drops of sweat hit his back as Steven brought them close.  "Oh yeah, almost there, almost there. You want him like this, don't you?" 

"God, yes," Jack whispered, his tone desperate. 

"Fucking you so goddamned good!" 

"Yes, yes!" 

"Sucking you off!" 

"Yes!" 

"Jerking off for you!" 

"Yes!" 

"Like I used to do for him." 

"Fuck you, Raynor." 

"That would be 'Fuck me, Steven', _Jack_." 

Jack only groaned. 

"Tell him. He'll love fucking your ass as much as I do." 

"No, he's--" 

"I'd love to fuck him again. Tell him that. I'll get him ready for you. I know for a fact _your_ dick is bigger." 

"You'll find out soon enough," Jack panted. 

Steven suddenly withdrew and turned Jack over. 

"Goddamn you!" Jack growled, keeping his own pleasure going, stroking hard and almost painfully. 

Steven looked down at him, aroused by the sight of Jack pleasuring himself, his face flushed red from lust. He leaned over, one hand on Jack's shoulder, the other frantically jerking off, his movements joining Jack's. "I would love to watch you fuck him.  God, I would love to watch that."  He came, shooting the thick, white release over Jack's chest, then kissed Jack hard, quick, before moving onto all fours. 

"Fuck me." 

Jack grabbed the lube, squirted it liberally over his cock, and knelt behind him. He grabbed a hip, stilling Steven's trembling body and plunged his cock deep inside the wonderfully tight, muscular ass. Without regard to anything but his own need, he was soon spearing him, pounding hard, getting off on the tight heat as well as the cries of lust. Thinking of Daniel, and surprisingly, of Daniel getting fucked by Steven, Jack came so hard that his strangled cry was cut short. His orgasm seemed to last forever, and as he pumped his milky seed into Steven's ass, he noticed him grinning. 

Before the post-coital nap took control of him, Jack made a promise to himself.  Before the weekend was over with, he was going to cover that man's smug face with come, and it would be done while having him tied down, covered with crop marks.  Maybe he'd even call Daniel to watch. 

* * *

**Brass**

  
(George H/Walter D, Jack/Daniel)

 ** _For MsBeata_**  
 _Because she made me go there, the brat_

**~**

He had his cock in his left hand, stroking slowly behind his desk, his chair tucked close. His right hand was on the desk, touching the side of the laptop's screen, ready to close it when interrupted. 

There was a knock, right on cue it seemed, and he tilted the screen forward and called out, "Come," rather appropriately. 

"Sir, I've got some papers for you to sign," said Sergeant Davis. 

"Very well, Sergeant. I'll sign them after I'm through here. No more interruptions for half an hour until I've completed my mission reading. Is that understood?" 

"Yes, sir," Davis said and closed the door in a hasty retreat. 

The General reopened the laptop and hit the replay shortcut key. On the screen, in the open video window, the current scene reset and began again. George sped up the strokes on his cock, making his fist just a bit too tight. There needed to be a little bit of pain for it to be _good_ , though what he was watching was enough to make it just that. 

He licked his teeth behind his lips, wishing he could _hear_ the video, but anticipation made pleasure much more intense, and the sound system at home would definitely take care of what he wanted... later. The best part of the video arrived and he froze, glued to it, his hand a painful blur under the desk, his lips moving just a little, synchronized with the action onscreen. 

Jack was sucking Daniel with rough abandon, and George knew they'd come soon. The second time. They were in the VIP quarters, and Daniel was on his back, Jack over him, facing the right side of Daniel's bed. They were in a sixty-nine, and Jack's hands gripped his lover's hips, pulling them back and forth, slowing the suck. His mouth abruptly stopped sucking Daniel's red, hard cock and moved to take his balls. Daniel broke his mouth away from Jack's cock to say something dirty, screaming it, judging by how wide his mouth was as he talked, his hips thrusting forward in a mad, frantic, demanding rhythm. 

George smiled, his eyes glittering, his lips wet with spit. Here it comes, he thought. 

Daniel returned his attention to the cock rubbing his chin and swallowed half its length. Jack flinched, his face a grimace, his mouth moving, spewing what George knew were a dictionary's worth of epithets. His body was taut with tension and he arched, forgetting Daniel's cock, and pushed them over till Daniel was on his back. Lifting up on his forearms, his hands grabbing hold of the underside of Daniel's thighs, he concentrated on his own needs. He spread his legs and his grimace altered slightly when Daniel began to rim him. 

Hammond smirked, his eyes bright and aroused as he stared at the flexing muscles of Jack's ass. 

This was George's favorite video. He had it memorized. He hadn't been able to make new ones of late, but that was okay. This one lasted a good long time. After particularly nasty fights, they went at it for _hours_. 

Properly done, viagra mixed well with coffee. The proof was in the video. Hammond smiled secretively and increased the strength of his hand as Daniel pulled away and knelt, pushing Jack around the bed until he was all fours. Jack was watching over his shoulder, saying something about fucking all night long while Daniel masturbated, slicking his cock with lube. Moving in, Daniel rubbed his cock against Jack's hole, then shoved Jack face in the mattress, holding him down by the neck as he buried his cock in his ass. Jack grimaced again, but with his mouth open this time. His body shook with the force ramming into him, his balls swinging wildly, as were Daniel's. 

It went on for a couple minutes more, then Jack's body went rigid, his arms out in front of him, locked straight while his fists white-knuckled the pillow in front of him. His mouth was wide open in a scream of ecstasy and his cock was spitting come like a cobra. Daniel pulled out and shoved Jack ruthlessly onto his back, bending over him to suck the rest of his orgasm from his cock. Jack bucked and thrashed but when he quieted, he pulled Daniel up to straddle his shoulders. 

Sliding his heavy cock into Jack's mouth, he thrust very slowly at first, pushing in and pulling out, all the while holding Jack's face in his hands and watching his cock glide between those lips. 

Hammond wished they'd had close-ups. 

Daniel's buttock muscles flexed and twitched, then went rigid. 

This was Hammond's favorite part during the first hour on the video. 

Two more slow pulls through Jack's mouth and the speed increased. Jack had a hold of his ass and both thumbs disappeared from view. The sucking continued, but half-heartedly as Jack dropped his jaw and let Daniel fuck his mouth. It went on forever it seemed, with Jack's face occasionally going red. 

Then it changed and Daniel was gripping him hard, holding Jack's face to his groin. He threw his head back, eyes tightly shut, and screamed something lewd and monstrous. Jack's throat worked Daniel, making him sweat, his thumbs prizing the pleasure from his body. 

Daniel was beautiful when he came. He pulled back, holding Jack's face carefully in his hands as he... came all over his face. 

George could relate to the pleasure on the screen. His chair jerked on its wheels, trying to roll back, and he slammed his hand on the surface of the desk to hold himself still. His release was warm and easy, thickly frosting his fingers. 

It was good; it always was. But it couldn't compete with what waited at home. This was just to de-stress, to take the edge off. 

Barely recovering from the afterglow, George finished the paperwork Davis wanted him to sign and went home, looking forward to the luxuries awaiting him. 

About an hour after George left, Sergeant Walter Davis left, taking the VCD out of the computer that George had forgotten to remove. He was hard as nails by the time he reached the General's estate, and two hours later, dripping with sweat and covered with red lash marks, he was howling through his orgasm as George fucked him raw in front of the basement fireplace. 

In the background, the video of Jack and Daniel continued to play on the big screen TV, this time with the sound turned all the way up. 

* * *

**Cherry Picker**

  
(Jack/Daniel)

 **~**

Daniel bit his lip and groaned with intense pleasure as he thrust back and forth through the hot, tight channel. He swivelled his hips, and after getting a good response from his partner, he ground down deep. The first time was always good, always powerful, watching the body underneath him shake and shudder and cry out as they were introduced to their prostate. 

No one left him after that unless he left them first. But the truth was, after a month, he'd grow bored of them. But the first times were _good_. 

So good. 

Daniel loved breaking in virgins. 

_Loved_ it. 

And who the hell knew Jack was a virgin? 

Though Daniel had a feeling he'd be around a lot longer than a month. He was more certain of this three hours later when Jack stood in front of him, his fingers locked tightly in his hair, his mouth filled with cock, thrusting in and out with slow, insistent need. 

"Mine," Jack told him. 

Yep, Jack was probably there to stay and Daniel wondered if he'd fucked up somehow. 

* * *

**Fresh**

  
(Daniel/J Coburn)

 **~**

Daniel slowly knelt on the wet shower tile of the frat house bathroom. He looked up from the erection twitching before his face and Jason held his breath at the sight. 

"Daniel...I..." 

"Backing out?" 

"No." Jason took Daniel's face in his hands and though his hands trembled, he gently brushed the length of his cock over Daniel's lips. It made him gasp. "Please," he whispered. 

"What made you change your mind this time?" Daniel asked. 

Yes, _this_ time. He'd fought off his desire again and again, and Daniel was an accident waiting to happen...upon. And Jason had. Coming into the communal shower, thinking he was alone, but rounding the corner from the outer room and catching Daniel soaping himself, his cock, jacking himself ever so slowly... 

It had been too much and Jason caved. It was an accident more than by deliberate choice, and it seemed that Daniel knew that. Jason still silently told himself to leave, to get out, that a Staff Assistant shouldn't be seducing a Senior, but he was tired of avoiding this side of himself. Someone like Daniel made that particularly hard to do. 

"Jason?" 

"Watching you," Jason finally answered. 

Daniel opened his mouth and keeping his eyes locked on Jason's, licked at the head of his cock. Jason sucked in a breath and tried not to strengthen the hold on Daniel's head. 

"Daniel, please, yes." 

Then Daniel's mouth was on him, sucking him inside before pulling off and moving down the shaft to take his balls in. He had fingers in his mouth, too, and Jason wondered what for until he felt the slickened digits against his ass. He froze, his muscles tensing in surprise. Daniel only sucked him harder, slower. Jason's body didn't relax, but only changed in the reason for the tension. 

A finger rubbed his hole and he moaned, knowing how good it felt having practiced on himself. When Daniel's finger pushed in, Jason bent his knees slightly and involuntarily spread his legs wider. He wondered what he was doing, but ignored the question when Daniel's mouth opened wider and his head dropped back a little. 

Opening, he thought. He's opening for me. The moment Daniel took him down, Jason whimpered out a gasp and came in thick, slow spurts, his hips shaking to keep from thrusting. Daniel hummed between swallows and Jason lost his balance, falling against the wall when the vibration sent a shock of pleasure up through his cock. 

Daniel was suddenly kissing him and Jason tasted himself on Daniel's tongue. He moaned, his hands trying to touch everywhere he could, but was suddenly found himself on his hands and knees. A plastic cap snapped and Daniel's slick, hard cock was pressing against his hole. Jason held his breath. The young man behind him whispered for him to breathe, not to worry, that he'd love it. Then he was pushing. Jason squeezed his eyes shut, breathing shallow gulps as Daniel's large cock broke through the barriers and inched inside. 

"God, so tight, so good," Daniel whispered. 

All Jason could think of for the moment was how it...didn't hurt exactly. But he was big, and god, he burned. Daniel began to rut, the actions wild and raw, and Jason saw stars when the thrusts angled sharply. The white hot _something_ that he intellectually knew the name for but his lizard brain simply would not allow him to think of. All he could whisper was Daniel's name, which he called louder when Daniel began a slow, hard fuck that Jason would never forget. 

Jason finally understood why Daniel liked this so much. His cheeks flushed and the heat spread to his ears, down to his nipples, and he spread his legs, scrabbling at the tiles with his short fingernails, wishing he had something to claw, to grab hold of. 

"God, fuck me," he growled, and cried out with happy lust when Daniel slammed in, again and again, calling him a damn good cherry fuck. Jason didn't care. Shudders spread over his skin like waves on the shore, building higher, higher, then Daniel's strong, long-fingered hand was holding him down by the back of his neck. Being pinned was fucking _hot_ and the force against his ass, along with the sudden speed jarring his balls, was all that was needed. 

In seconds, Jason's ragged cry filled the shower room, and Daniel's joined soon after. The slap of skin on skin didn't fade and Daniel milked himself inside Jason's ass. The heat blooming inside him as Daniel emptied his balls was a sensation Jason would soon learn to love. 

Minutes later, or an hour, Jason wasn't sure, Daniel laid a kiss at the small of his back. "You know where I am if you want more." A long caress, possessive not loving, by his hand over his ass, then Daniel was gone. 

Jason waited, then slowly stood up and moved under the shower, turning it on as hot as he could make it. The steam rose and he laid his palms against the tile in front of him, his head down, shoulders hunched, feet only slightly spread. His ass ached, and for the first time, it was a good ache. 

He was so lost he didn't hear them enter, and when the blindfold came down and hands held him fast, something harsh was shoved under his nose. He was so startled that he drew motionless instead of combat-ready, except he didn't hold his breath and inhaled the substance. He grew lightheaded for a moment and knew they were taking advantage of the moment. A mouth on his cock, sucking sweetly, and soon, Jason didn't care about the hot hands working him over. 

Lips were at his ear, chuckling a deep sound that went straight to his cock. "Daniel said that it was initiation time." 

Jason was about to automatically respond with "No," when the mouth on his cock swallowed him. 

"Ah god," he said, his body jerking limping as a dry orgasm left his balls. 

**.**

Initiation. Funny thing about them. They tended to overdo and over-compensate and go well past extremes. 

Jason gingerly eased himself on the bed in his off-campus room and closed his eyes, wondering just how many times he'd come in the last six hours. He was sore and aching everywhere, including his dick. He'd been slipped something to encourage multiple fucks and orgasms, so that part wasn't hard to figure out, but just what the hell had Daniel done to him? And just how many _initiations_ had Daniel started anyway? 

As the fog started to lift from his brain, Jason vaguely recalled fucking someone's ass before he'd come for the last time. Then came the image of long red scratches and the sight of blood from the man's back. The image terrified him a little. But he'd liked it, and so had the young man beneath him. 

If felt wrong somehow, but if sound was any proof, it wasn't.  "So fucking good!" the man had shouted. 

Jason's eyes snapped open as he could've sworn that had been Daniel's voice. Didn't matter.  He agreed with him. It had been good. 

* * *

**If I Said That Was My Gun, I'd Be Lying**

  
(Jack/?)

 **~**

Jack gripped the sheet with both hands, his knuckles white, his body tense and building for release. 

Damn, but the Major could rim. He should get Paul down here more often during the week. He was already a good fuck, knowing how to get it done in under sixty. That was what mattered around here. Getting it done quickly, efficiently, and as good as you could make it. Not everyone knew how to do that. Paul certainly did. 

His cock ached, the leather band around the base and around each ball constricted, pulling him tight, making it so much _better_. The blindfold he wore was a one-time added extra and it only made things hotter. Jack suddenly clutched at the sheets and let out a harsh breath, feeling the Major's tongue probe deeper, in and out, in and out, fucking him wet and open. He'd need that cock soon, not just because he was going to come, but because the quicktime for getting laid was almost up. 

"Fuck me," he rasped, and it wasn't full of love or romance, or the deep abiding affection one lover said to another. His tone was commanding, needful, filled with heavy lust and the urge to get off in a damn good way. He felt Paul kneel behind, hands on his hips, the hot, blunt head pressing in. Jack always loved this part. The beginning. Actually, he loved all of it, especially the end, but second to that was the initial push inside. There was that momentous feeling of being _stuffed_ and it always accompanied the burn, that fucking delicious burn. It never went away. 

Of course, if Jack got laid more often it would, and that more than the risk of getting found out, was what kept him from making his sex life more active than it was. Once a week, that's all he needed. 

Except it had been ten days this time and Paul felt larger than usual, bigger around. But that didn't matter. What mattered was that Jack had found the blindfold, tied it on, and had been waiting for... _that_. 

God, yes. That first touch to his prostate and that icy-hot electric feel afterwards, making him groan deeply. That was the third thing he loved best. He shoved back, meeting the slow thrust, reminding Paul how he liked it _hard_. He smiled to himself when Paul obliged. God, the man was fucking _good_. 

How had Jack forgotten? His mind must be slipping. He wallowed in the tingling that washed over his body, the pleasure that always ached in his balls at this time. It was just minutes before he'd come, but not _right before_. It was the good time, the three-quarter build-up. It was what forced him to urge Paul on, to fuck faster, harder, to bring him that orgasm that would make his world white-out for ten seconds, grey out for two minutes, and settle in blissful afterglow for fifteen. 

He was almost there, loving the feel of the sweat down his back, the smell of sex in the air. "C'mon, you fucking whore, drill me!" he growled loudly. Paul's almost-angry, lusty, noisy reply was made with his hips and hands and Jack ate the mattress, a wet section of sheet pushed against his lips, forcing him to bite and tear, jarring his teeth. He came hard, as expected, as he did every time, spilling his load onto the sheet, Paul's come shooting all over his ass... only he didn't. He shot inside him. 

Jack decided to let it go. Just this once. He slumped down, breathing heavy, his heart pounding. This was the fourth thing. Afterglow. He loved afterglow. 

Hell, who was he kidding? He loved foreplay and loved getting fucked. He made a mental note to get something hideously expensive for Paul for Christmas. 

The heavy weight of Paul's body was suddenly over him... and Jack froze. The hair he _knew_ he should feel rubbing against his back wasn't there. Had Paul shaved? That wasn't likely. The half-hard cock luxuriously rubbed over the cleft of his ass, and a deep moan of enjoyment followed. 

Jack lifted his head in alarm. That was _not_ Paul. He pulled off the blindfold and started to push up when the man laid over him and bit his ear. "Paul sent me in his stead. Surprise, surprise. Goddamn but you're a _sweet_ fuck, Jack O'Neill." 

Jack pushed up slowly, the man over him dropping behind him, laughing softly, his hand caressing Jack's waist. Jack grabbed the hand as he turned around to sit. He didn't say anything. He simply stared. 

"If I said that was my gun, I'd be lying," Daniel told him. 

Jack fought with the decision to either promote Paul or kill him. He was still pondering the issue when Daniel fucked him raw the following week. And the week after that... and the week after... 

* * *

**Interfacing**

  
(Jack/Daniel)

(named for X-Art's Interfacing 2) 

**~**

"Jack?" Daniel asked him, but didn't need to, really. Okay, so he'd pushed his friend too far, teased Jack once too often with that frottage joke and now... he was flat on his back across the dining table, their dinner scattered on the floor (pity, it was good) and the ceramic plates probably in pieces... although Daniel didn't hear anything break. Let's hear it for homemade houseware! Okay, so no one was going to stand up and applaud. Daniel was suddenly hit with the ill-timed need for hysterical laughter and knew it wasn't a good idea, but hey, laughter was the best medicine and... 

Uh oh. 

Jack was smirking. *Not* a good sign in any universe. 

_Holy fucking hell_. 

Jack was... _rocking_? 

Against him!  Dear god, he was rocking against his... 

Daniel hadn't gotten harder that fast in his entire life. The flare of pleasure accelerating through his cock and up his spine. "Dammit!" he said in shock as Jack rubbed harder. 

Jesus! Why now? Of all the times they could have... why now? He wasn't just teasing back... was he? His hips were locked in a grinding motion and Daniel bit his lip almost hard enough to bleed. It sure as hell didn't feel or sound like he was teasing, but Daniel knew the man. He could very well be teasing and _if_ he was, may all the gods help him. 

"Any comments, Daniel?" Jack asked, his voice matching the frenzied, circular motion of his hips.  His eyes also mirrored his actions, dark and intense, so fucking erotic, and the tone he'd used was now melting chocolate in Bolivia. 

Daniel held in the gasp and shook his head, unable to answer or tear his eyes from that gaze. Jack kept up the assault that wasn't an assault and Daniel couldn't _believe_ how good the man was. 

Or the fact that he suddenly had his legs wrapped around his waist and how he was thrusting up to meet him, the friction frantic and rapid and needy and _fuck_! 

Jack had hit the one spot, the one angle, and Daniel arched, his head dropping back, exposing his throat. Teeth locked on him, biting hard, and Daniel's mouth dropped open for a stuttering, broken scream as he came and came and came. 

**.**

"So...Daniel...any more jokes about me using the word frottage in my reports?" 

Daniel pulled at the bonds that held him to the table, and looked down at Jack, eating the rest of his spaghetti off his abdomen. There was no way he was answering that fucking question.  "Gonna be done anytime soon?" 

"When I'm done, you'll know," Jack said, twirling a good amount of noodles, using Daniel's navel as the spoon, making him squirm. 

"Want some parmesan with that?" Daniel asked, trying not to grind his jaw. It was sore. 

"Got it, thanks." 

"Fucker," Daniel said and suddenly hissed a groan when his half-hard cock began to fill.   Again.   Jack was an evil, corrupt, bent, twisted sonofabitch. How he could eat and shove a couple of fingers up his ass, with accurate aim, he'd _never_ understand. 

* * *

**Insatiable**

  
(Sam/Janet, Jack/Daniel/Pete S)  
(femslash, slash)

 **~**

Sam and Janet ran around the corner, their hands over their mouths, their high heels in their hands. The balls of their stocking feet now dirty. When they caught each other's eyes, they froze, heat and lust burning a hole in their brains from the memory of what they'd seen. 

"Let's go back," Janet whispered, licking her lips at the thought of what lay under Sam's blouse. 

"Are you nuts?" Sam whispered back. "We'll get caught!" 

"No, we won't," Janet replied, her eyes glittering. 

"You just want to watch." 

"Oh yeah, and tell me you don't." 

Sam relented and they returned to the darkened observation room of Isolation Room 4. The men were still going strong, the action not likely to finish any time soon. 

"I have a wicked idea," Janet said, her breath getting short as she pulled her Class A blouse free and unbuttoned the necktie. Sam stared, shocked and aroused as Janet lifted her skirt, shoved her pantyhose and panties down and kicked them off. She gave Sam a flushed, aroused smile as she sat down in the padded chair, lifted her spread legs, and rested her feet on the window sill. Her fingers went immediately to her mouth, wetting them with spit, then sought out the pleasure center between her legs. 

Sam stood there and stared. "Janet, you're not--" 

"Sit down and join me, dammit. Don't make me do this by myself." 

Sam glanced inside the Iso room, then sighed shakily and did the same thing as Janet, though she didn't need to wet her fingers. 

Their free hands were soon occupied, shoving bras aside and squeezing breasts, pinching nipples, while they masturbated and watched the sex scene below them... 

Daniel was face down across the gurney, in torn white scrubs. His wrists were pinned to his waist with the waist belt still secured to the bed. From his cross-wise position, he had the longer straps twisted, which now refused to let him move. 

His legs hung over the side of the gurney and were spread wide, his ass and thighs bared, the cloth of his scrub pants ripped and hanging about his knees. His face was in a grimace of pleasure and his mouth hung open, panting. He made loud, urgent, needy sounds, while he was fucked quite ruthlessly by a heavily-built corpsman. In front of him, in a chair, sat Jack, naked, slowly masturbating, a lurid grin on his face. 

Suddenly the corpsman's body went rigid and Janet sat up, leaned forward, and pressed a button on the wall, turning up the sound. 

The corpsman made a loud grunt, pounded twice, and pulled out, coming all over Daniel's ass. 

Janet snorted. "Fucker did that to me, too." 

"Janet!" Sam objected, her face reddening. 

"Honey, that was long before you and I got together." 

Sam subsided and turned her attention to Daniel's loud growl. 

"Jack, get over here and finish me!" 

"Still giving the orders, Daniel? I don't think so." Jack grinned, and called out, "Next!" 

Daniel dropped his forehead to the bed, rapping it several times on the soft but thin mattress. "Jack," came his muffled plea, a whimper of denied need. 

When the next man appeared in the room, Janet and Sam dropped their feet to the floor and sat up straight, their fingers on their clits, the circular motions never ceasing as if on auto-pilot. 

"Oh my god," Janet said, her brown eyes wide as dinner plates. She stared at Sam. "Honey...I..." 

Sam held up her free hand, stalling any attempt at Janet's pity or sympathy. "I knew, Janet. It's why I called it off. He can fuck like a champion but he wanted my ass more often than not so..." 

Janet made a face. "Bummer. Look at the size of that." 

Sam nodded. "Yeah, bummer. Like I said, champion." She sighed wistfully, but it was short-lived when Janet's lips fastened onto one of her nipples. She moaned. "I have you now, though, so I'm so not complaining." 

"Need the dildo," Janet said around the nipple, her grin evil and promising. 

Sam smiled back and held her hand on the back of Janet's head with encouraging strength. "Suck me," she whispered. 

Janet sucked hard, thrust three fingers inside, and Sam lifted her ass off the seat. Furiously working her clit, she came with her cry stifled between bitten lips. She followed it by pushing Janet back against the window, spreading her thighs wide. Janet's heaving panting and high cries of pleasure urged Sam on as she sucked and fucked her lover to multiple orgasms. 

Throughout, their lust was enhanced by the noise from the Iso room. Occasionally, they had to look, even in the middle of their own need. 

At one point, Daniel was let loose and Pete was in his place, literally screaming for Daniel to fuck him unconscious; Daniel, one hand on Pete's dick, the other on the small of his back, was howling at how amazing a fuck he was; and Jack, his hands a blur of motion on his dick and in his ass, was encouraging them both. 

* * *

**There's Nothing In the World Quite Like It**

  
(Jack/Daniel)  


 **~**

On his back, arms crossed over his face, he planted his feet wide apart and lifted his ass in the air.  He felt as if he were a newbie performing his first calisthenics, and in a way, he was.  Physical Fitness Testing had _never_ been quite like this and Sit Ups would never be the same again. He wondered just how his lover had managed to become a tester but he was actually glad.  So glad. 

His buttocks clenched tightly each time he thrust up, the repetitions building up and higher and over and... 

_Jesusgod_ , that tongue, that mouth--on his dick--was working fucking _magic_.  He was never coming down off this high; he never wanted to.  The world could end, everyone could drop dead.  He.  Did.  Not.  Care.  This was too damn good, too much like what Nirvana should be. 

There should really be a law against the use of that mouth, that tongue.  Hell, that entire body was just _made_ for sex.  The sleek, golden skin, rippling with beautifully sculpted muscle from calf to neck, just screamed _touch me_.  The nipples both brown and pink, pebbled nicely and stiffened with approval.  Other areas begged for attention and seemed to just demand it sometimes. 

There was that gorgeous neck, beautiful when arched back, open, inviting marks to be left there for weeks.  He'd undress, and whenever that abdomen would bare itself, his tongue and lips would be there, licking through the silver navel ring, forcing shocks of pleasure straight down. 

Those long, talented fingers--not to mention the nicely tanned biceps and forearms--just held you down until you could take it no longer, manipulating all of your secrets out of you until you couldn't talk anymore. 

Long thighs that held more strength than the rest of that wonderful body, save for the brain. 

Then... there was that ass. Slightly lighter with the tan line just even with the pubes, the bottom line under the globes of muscle. He liked his shorts short. That ass was gloriously firm and round, dusted with fine down hair, and those few darker ones that decorated the dark pink puckered hole.  Circling pressure _there_ , with his fingertip or tongue--sometimes both--and he'd receive those erotically-charged noises that sent goosebumps and shivers everywhere you felt. 

The only sound that was better was the _one_ he made when you were fucking him, when you hit that spot inside and he would just _de-evolve_ right before your eyes.  Sex with him was wild and bruising and god, he loved fucking him.  It was so _stunning_ to watch, to see his ass muscles flex, to see the hole stretch and move with a slick, glistening cock thrusting in and out, and when you thought about _who_ it belonged to, you just couldn't believe... 

Motherfucking-A. 

The balls underneath, in a sac not too heavy, not too long, drawing up nicely when he was getting close to coming.  The hair was gone and it only made it better to suck, to inhale that earthy scent of sex as he took them in his mouth, the feel of the body quivering when he did. 

And that cock; center of his universe; somewhere near eight inches, uncut, not too wide but enough to stretch the mouth yet make it water, an eventual soreness happily ignored.  Sloping, slightly rounded head; the shaft fully straight with just a hint of curving inward, but only at the base.  Against his abdomen, it lay straight, an arrow pointing north, and the sole reason for all the clichéd phrases. 

Staring at it made your ass ache with wistfulness, needing it inside, filling you, stuffing you, making you feel impossibly complete. 

He used it expertly, too, the insufferable fuck--found that exquisitely sensitive button every time, had that place _mapped_ , and it didn't matter what position you were in, either. 

And that mouth.  Good god in heaven, that tongue.  Could there _be_ anything more cutting, more malicious, more sarcastic, more loving, agile, fucking _skilled_... 

_Sonofa..._

Jack's mind was short-circuiting as his cock emptied itself into that beautiful mouth and he couldn't.  Stop.  Thrusting.  His body jerked and that tongue continued to plague him, sending pleasure-pain shocks through him, ones so acute Jack thought he'd die from them.  He grasped the head of hair with both hands and pulled, his soft pleas finally listened to.  He dropped from his position--only to have his thighs caught and repositioned over those arms, that heavy cock already prepared. 

Of _course_ it was. 

His lover thrust with vicious, bruising accuracy, balls-deep and hip-secure, and the direct hit robbed Jack of _any_ remaining cognizance. 

Daniel fucking _owned_ him.  
  



End file.
